bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Treacherous Graham
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60604 |no = 747 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 20 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 165 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 52, 56, 60, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100 |normal_distribute = 10, 13, 6, 6, 23, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 52, 56, 60, 72, 77, 82, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 123 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 4, 4, 20, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A demon who was active in Grand Gaia. Though Graham usually spoke in a very composed and polite manner, when angered his personality changed completely. After coercing his foes through his words of indifference and attitude, he would rob them of their lives with a powerful attack. And though his origins and goals remain unknown, he did once receive patronage from Maxwell's disciple, Abaddon, and was an obvious enemy of all Summoners. Due to this, it is believed that he had some sort of connection with the gods. |summon = Humans fear false demons. They have no idea of what a real demon is. |fusion = What a foolish thing to do, giving magic to a demon. I despise your greed. |evolution = So, you have awakened my rage. And you continue to fear that my power is not suitable for you. | hp_base = 3655 |atk_base = 1363 |def_base = 1118 |rec_base = 1241 | hp_lord = 5210 |atk_lord = 1780 |def_lord = 1470 |rec_lord = 1630 | hp_anima = 6000 |rec_anima = 1393 |atk_breaker = 2017 |def_breaker = 1233 |atk_guardian = 1543 |def_guardian = 1707 | hp_oracle = 4894 |rec_oracle = 1946 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Treacherous Plot |lsdescription = Boosts BB gauge when attacked & probable 20% damage counterattack |lsnote = 3~4 BC fill when attacked, 20% chance to reflect damage taken |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Mephistopheles |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies, probable Curse effect & slight chance of massively decreasing Atk for one turn |bbnote = 70% chance to inflict Curse, 15% chance to reduce 75% of enemies' Atk stat |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60603 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Graham2 }}